


Fluffmas

by krisdreaming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, christmas fics, fem reader in 1 fic, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisdreaming/pseuds/krisdreaming
Summary: A collection of soft, fluffy Christmas and winter themed fics for various Haikyuu boys
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	1. Mistletoe | Kita Shinsuke x gn!reader

**Author's Note:**

> This fic collection is part of my Fluffmas celebration on tumblr [@krisdreaming](http://krisdreaming.tumblr.com)! Updates will always post there first, if you'd like to follow along. You can find the series masterlist [here](https://krisdreaming.tumblr.com/post/635267824155295744/all-the-way-home-ill-be-warm-kuroo-x).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t need mistletoe to kiss you”

Walking down the street next to Shinsuke, you watch as your breath puffs out into the chilly night. Your fancy clothes don’t offer much in the way of warmth, so you’re grateful that you’d managed to find a parking spot near Osamu’s shop. Shinsuke must notice the way you rub your hands up and down your arms, because he shifts closer to you, sliding his arm around your back.

“I told ya, you should’ve worn yer heavier coat,” He chides gently. You shake your head.

“Yeah, but this one looks so much nicer. Besides, we’ll be inside soon,” You gesture to the shop just up ahead, its windows lit with a warm, inviting glow. Before he can respond, you spot Atsumu and his girlfriend walking from the other direction and lift your hand in a wave. For the moment, your cold fingers are forgotten in favor of greeting your friend whom you haven’t seen in so long.

You meet right in front of the door, and after a quick flurry of greetings, Atsumu reaches for the handle, holding the door open for his girlfriend as Shinsuke slides around you, reaching for the door to keep it open so you can enter.

Immediately inside, with just enough room for the door to fall shut behind you, Atsumu comes to a stop. Beyond him, you can see that many of the party guests have already arrived, and they look your way at the sound of the door closing in the latch. Atsumu pulls on his girlfriend’s arm and points upwards, and you glance to see what he’s making such a big deal about. There, hanging in the entryway, is a sprig of mistletoe. 

Before she can react, Atsumu pulls her into a deep kiss, dipping her back slightly and making a show of kissing her soundly before pulling away.

“Whose idea was this?” She asks, flushed but grinning widely, pointing up at the offending greenery. 

Osamu is quick to throw up his hands in surrender. “Not mine, I can promise ya that.”

“Who do ya think helped Samu decorate the place this afternoon?” Atsumu asks her cheekily, tugging on her hand to pull her further inside so that you and Shinsuke can enter. He turns abruptly, fixing you both with a devilish grin. “Well, Kita, what’re ya waiting for? Kiss ‘em!”

For a few moments, you’re frozen. You look at your boyfriend wide-eyed, wondering just what he’ll do – wondering just what you want him to do. It feels as though every eye in the room is on you. After what feels like an eternity but is most likely only a second or two, Shinsuke lifts his hand to briefly skim his thumb across your cheek and leans in to press a quick, chaste kiss to your lips. 

Oh is your only reaction, and that quickly he tugs you inside by the hand and the moment is over. Atsumu has shot the two of you a final smirk and is already honed in on Suna across the room. Aside from the scattered greetings, attention is already off the two of you, but you can’t seem to let the moment slip away so easily, worrying it in your mind as you paste on a smile and say your hellos to Aran and Osamu.

You can’t help comparing the two kisses in your mind. Atsumu’s had been passionate. He’d taken full advantage of the moment, kissing his girlfriend deeply. Affectionately. Shinsuke’s kiss had been barely a brush of his lips on yours. 

You’re not sure why you’re so stuck on it, really. Shinsuke is not Atsumu, and you’re grateful for that fact. When he wants to, he can show just as much passion in his own way. Still, you can’t help but wonder what it would feel like to receive a grand gesture like that.

You try to push the thought from your mind. You and Shinsuke wander about, chatting with your old friends here and there. Osamu had outdone himself on the hors d’ouvres, and you fill a plate, enjoying the food and the atmosphere of the party. The Christmas decorations around the shop make everything feel just a little cheerier.

You think you’re doing a good job of hiding the nagging at the back of your mind until Shinsuke takes you by the arm, pulling you off to the edge of the room. “What’s on your mind?” He asks, tilting his head slightly to the side in a familiar gesture and assessing you coolly.

“It’s nothing,” You respond automatically, a reassuring smile on your lips. It’s so silly you don’t even want to bother trying to explain it to him. He gives a slight nod.

“Did you want me to kiss you the way Atsumu kissed his girlfriend?” He asks evenly.

You open your mouth, then close it. “Maybe?” You say haltingly. His expression doesn’t change, which makes you think he may have been expecting your response.

“I didn’t because you looked uncomfortable with everyone watching. And besides,” He says in a low voice, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “I don’t need mistletoe to kiss you. Maybe Atsumu thinks he does,” he lifts his shoulders in a slight shrug, “but I’d rather kiss you whenever I want.” To prove his point, he leans in, pressing a firm kiss to your lips, his hands coming to rest lightly on your hips. He doesn’t move them when he pulls away, and you grin.

The warmth that had settled in your middle the moment his lips met yours is spreading throughout your body, and despite the hum of conversation from the party, you allow yourself to savor this moment as though it were just the two of you.

“Better?” He asks, giving your hips a slight squeeze before pulling his hands away. 

“Mmhmm,” You hum, reaching for his hand and giving it a quick squeeze. “Sorry,” You murmur with a soft giggle. You aren’t sure, anymore, why you’d let yourself get quite so wrapped up in your thoughts.

“Come on,” He says, pulling you back to the party, “I think I just saw Osamu going back into the kitchen to bring out the rest of the food.” The moment is over as quickly as it had begun, but as he always does, Shinsuke has left you feeling warm and content. Happy. The rest of the evening passes by quickly as you enjoy the time with your friends.

As the party winds down, Shinsuke insists on helping Osamu to clean up. By the time things are under control, you’re among the last to leave. Osamu turns down the lights, leaving just enough for you to make your way to the door. Right as you’re about to reach for the handle, Shinsuke pauses. Puzzled, you turn to look at him.

“You didn’t forget, did you?” He asks with a chuckle, turning his gaze upward just long enough for you to catch on. He studies your face for a few moments, sliding his hand carefully along your cheek until his fingers twist into your hair. He tilts your head so that your lips slot against his perfectly and he kisses you, slow and deep. 

When he pulls away, his grin is almost teasing. “Is that how Atsumu did it?” He asks. 

You give him a gentle shove. “Better,” You murmur, stifling a chuckle as you lean in to knock your nose against his and press one last quick kiss to his lips. “I love you,” You add as you pull away.

“I love you, too,” He says, reaching for your hand with one hand and the door handle with the other. “Let’s go home.”


	2. Chilly | Akaashi Keiji x gn!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I ran you a bath since it’s freezing outside.”

The onset of December has brought with it a decided chill in the air. All traces of the relatively mild autumn are long gone, and the walk from the station to the grocery store and now home has left your feet almost numb in your shoes. Outside your apartment door, you set down the grocery bags and attempt to stretch out your fingers. It feels as though they’ve frozen in the curled up position they’d been in for so long. 

You fumble with your key ring, searching for the still-unfamiliar key, when the door swings open on its own. Your boyfriend is standing behind it, and you can’t help but heave a grateful sigh when he wordlessly reaches down and gathers up your bags. 

“Keiji! You’re home already?” You ask as you step in behind him, slipping off your shoes and burying your toes gratefully in the thick, fluffy rug you’d recently bought for the entryway. It’s already proven itself a worthwhile purchase.

“Yup, I finished early today,” He leans in and presses a quick peck to your lips, which you gladly return. “Even your lips are cold,” He murmurs as he pulls away.

“I’m sure they are, the wind felt like it was blowing right through me!” You shiver again at the thought, running your hands absently up and down your arms in attempt to fight off the chill.

He drops the grocery bags on the table for the time being and steps back to you, still rooted to the rug. “Come here,” He says simply, reaching for your hand. A slight frown comes to your face, but you let him take your hand and lead you through the apartment. Looking around as you pass through, you can’t help but think that it still seems so empty. You’ve been moved in for almost a month, and in that time you’ve collected little more than the bare necessities.

Still, there are definite touches of the two of you scattered around, like Keiji’s books on the small bookshelf you’d built for the living room and the blanket your grandma had crocheted thrown across the back of the couch. Little by little, this space is starting to feel like home. The thought makes you feel just a little bit warmer. You grip Keiji’s hand a little tighter, and he squeezes back. 

Come to think of it, it even smells like home. You hadn’t noticed it at first, but as he leads you down the hall, your favorite holiday scent is definitely growing stronger. You inhale a little deeper, letting the familiar scent fill your lungs. 

When he pushes the bathroom door open, you can’t help but let out a tiny gasp. The source of the smell is on the counter, the candle flickering merrily in the dim light. You can see the steam rising from the full tub, and all you can do is turn and look at Keiji with wide eyes.

He chuckles, tugging you all the way into the tiny bathroom. “It’s freezing outside, so I thought I’d run you a bath. Go ahead, you can get in. I’ll unpack the groceries.”

“Keiji,” You squeak out, “You really did this for me?” You can’t help your disbelief despite the evidence that’s right in front of you. 

“Of course I did, love.” He presses a tender kiss to your cheek. “Welcome home.” The words are so new that they still make your heart leap just a little bit in your chest. 

“Thank you,” You say softly, unable to stop the smile creeping across your face as you grip his cheeks with your fingers to press a kiss to his lips. When you pull away, a slight grimace traces across his face.

“Your hands are freezing,” He huffs out with a soft chuckle, “So you’d better get in the bath and warm up.”

With a final brush of his fingertips across your cheek, he leaves the room, and you don’t need any more prompting. You undress quickly and sink down into the water with a soft hiss, letting your body adjust to the temperature. When you finally lean back, you think this must be what absolute bliss feels like. The cold that felt like it had permeated your body is seeping away along with the normal aches and tensions of the day. You aren’t sure how long you spend with your eyes closed, just basking in the warmth.

A soft rap at the door startles you. “Can I come in?” Keiji asks, and you hum out the only confirmation you can muster, cracking one eye open. He peeks his head in first, a soft smile curling across his face at the sight of you.

“How’s the water?” He asks, stepping inside and sinking down to the floor, hanging his hand over the edge of the tub to test it for himself. 

“Perfect,” You hum blissfully, lifting your hand up out of the water to slip into his. He doesn’t seem to mind the dampness, because he laces his fingers with yours. “How was work today?” You ask then, turning your head slightly so you can watch him as he ponders it for a moment, then shrugs slightly.

“Same old stuff. You?”

“Long,” You say decisively, then fall silent for a few moments before glancing at him again. “Aren’t you uncomfortable on the floor?”

“No.”

“Are you hungry? Should we make dinner?” You prod next.

“Not yet,” He says, tilting his head to look at you more fully and giving your hand a meaningful squeeze, “Just relax.”

You don’t mind complying to that one bit, and you let your head rest back against the tub. For a few moments, there’s just a comfortable silence between the two of you. This feels nice. Domestic. Perfect. You let yourself soak it in.

“We should go get some Christmas decorations for the apartment,” You murmur eventually, “Like a wreath for the door and stuff.”

“Tomorrow,” He promises, rubbing his thumb absently across the back of your hand. “Tonight, I don’t really feel like going anywhere.”


	3. Cheer | Ushijima Wakatoshi x gn!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I didn’t expect you of all people to be so excited about Christmas”

You’ve been walking up and down the rows for what feels like hours now, when in reality you know it’s only been a little more than thirty minutes. One by one, Wakatoshi looks each tree up and down. Some he passes by almost instantly, and others he sizes up for a little bit longer with a surprisingly critical eye.

Even with the heaters spread around, the chill is starting to settle in, and you stuff your hands deeper into your coat pockets. “Still haven’t found it?” You ask from beside him, and he pauses, turning to look at you with a shake of his head.

“No. I’ll know it when I see it. Are you cold?” Without waiting for an answer, he takes the end of your scarf and loops it around your neck a second time. “I don’t think it will be much longer. Then we can get some hot chocolate.” So he had noticed the small stall set up at the entrance of the Christmas tree lot. It never fails to surprise you how observant he can be, even when he seems so fixated on one thing.

You trail along behind him, thinking listlessly to yourself that all of the trees have started to look the same to you. Clearly that isn’t the case for Wakatoshi, because he studies each one with a slight frown before moving on. To amuse yourself, you look around, taking in the decorative garland strung along each row. Christmas music is playing faintly from speakers set up throughout the lot, and the sharp scent of pine is ever present. 

“Ah,” He finally makes a pleased sound, coming to a stop as you breathe a sigh of relief. “Stand here, and I’ll find one of the salespeople,” He instructs, and you wait dutifully by the tree he has deemed worthy. You look at it, and you have to agree with him. The branches are full and the tree is pleasantly round, just about the same height as Wakatoshi. You picture it in your living room, decked out with lights and ornaments, and you can’t help but smile. 

“This one here,” Wakatoshi has returned with a grinning salesman, who pulls the tag from the tree.

“Ah, a beautiful choice! Shall we schedule delivery for tomorrow then?” Wakatoshi glances at you, and you give him a slight nod. “Say, three o’ clock?”

“Perfect,” Wakatoshi nods. You’ll be home from work by then, and it won’t be long before Wakatoshi will finish practice. You already know tomorrow evening will be spent decorating the entire house.

“I’ll just take down your address and get the payment,” The salesman continues, and the two of you follow him toward the sales desk. Wakatoshi finishes the transaction and takes the receipt with a small, polite smile.

“Merry Christmas,” The salesman says with a cheery wave to the two of you.

“Merry Christmas,” Wakatoshi echoes, his hand coming to rest at the small of your back as he turns you back toward the entrance. True to his word, he stands at the end of the line for the hot chocolate. A small, satisfied smile most would miss is on his face.

“You picked another great tree,” You say with a grin, your fingers finding the edge of his jacket and gripping it as he runs his hand down your back.

“It’s not quite as skinny as last year’s,” He agrees with a nod, “I think it will look perfect in the living room.” You’ve reached the front of the line, and he turns to the clerk. “Two, please.” Soon, you each have a steaming cup of cocoa in your hands, and you lift it to your nose, breathing in the sweet, chocolaty steam.

Stepping back out into the night, Wakatoshi reaches for your gloved hand. The city has been decorated for Christmas as well, and you admire the lights and decorations as you walk along. It’s faint, but you can hear Wakatoshi humming one of the Christmas songs that had been playing at the Christmas tree lot. You can’t help but smile.

“You know,” You say thoughtfully as you make your way towards the station, “I still can’t quite believe you, of all people, are so into Christmas.”

“It’s a beautiful holiday,” He says with a shrug, pulling you just a little closer as another pedestrian skirts around you, “And it makes you happy. Everything about it is cheerful and bright. What’s not to like?”

You laugh softly, giving his hand a squeeze. “It does make me happy,” You agree, “Especially when I get to spend it with you.”

“We can decorate tomorrow when I get home from practice,” He promises, coming to a stop and turning to face you. “This year, I’m glad we’ll have a little more time to send together.” You’ve been fortunate – his schedule for the upcoming month is light.

“So am I,” You say softly as he leans in, pressing a soft kiss to your lips before pulling away with a smile tugging at his lips.

“Just don’t start decorating without me,” He murmurs, and you shake your head with a small smile. You wouldn’t dream of it.


	4. Cozy | Miya Osamu x fem!reader

You take a step back to admire your handiwork. Now that it’s dark outside, the warm glow of the tree you’d just finished decorating is filling the living room perfectly. It feels good to have actually accomplished something. The further along you’ve gotten in your pregnancy, the less Osamu wanted you to help out at the shop, so you’ve been spending a lot more time at home. Today, you couldn’t take doing nothing anymore, so you’d unpacked the Christmas decorations and set to work. You’d spent most of the day decorating the house, and now the only thing left to do is put the star on top of the tree. 

“Well, little one,” You rest your hand on your growing stomach, murmuring softly, “I guess we’ll wait for your daddy to put the star on top. I don’t think he’d like it too much if we did it ourselves.” You chuckle. 

As if on cue, you hear the door open, and soon your husband steps into the room. “What’s all this?” He asks as he leans in for a kiss. 

You grin as he pulls away. “I decorated for Christmas today. Doesn’t it look nice?”

He hums in agreement, his hands resting on your hips as he rubs slow circles into your skin. “As long as ya didn’t work too hard.” 

You roll your eyes. “Samu, I’m fine, I promise. Look,” You gesture to the box still sitting on the floor next to the tree, “I didn’t even put the star on top.”

“Okay,” He says, giving your hips a final squeeze before pulling away. “So I’m guessin’ that’s a job for me then?”

“Please?” You give him your best pleading look, and he reaches for the star. Even he has to stand on tiptoe to reach the top, and it takes a few moments for him to make sure it’s perfectly straight.

He moves to stand next to you, taking in the tree. “Will that do it?”

“Looks perfect,” You confirm, leaning against him as you admire the completed tree. “Thanks, Samu.”

“Course.” He faces you and tugs on the strings of the hoodie you’re wearing, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side as he looks you up and down, a slow smile growing on his face. “You stole another one of my hoodies, didn’t you?“

You pout. “Your hoodies are the only things that fit me anymore,” You sigh dramatically, resting your hands on your middle. By now, even the hoodie is getting tight. He chuckles softly, his hand coming to rest on top of yours.

“I didn’t say I minded it,” He says under his breath, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to your lips. “Ya look more beautiful every day.”

“Oh, can it,” You huff, but there’s a smile growing on your face and a tender softness curling through your chest. 

“Alright, now ya spent all day putting up all these decorations, why don’t we sit down and enjoy them for a little while?” He reaches for your hand and tugs you toward the couch. You tuck your feet beneath yourself as best as you can, curling into his side. He reaches his arm around the small of your back and rests his cheek on the top of your head.

It’s nice, just sitting here with him like this. You can hear the faint rushing of the wind outside as it howls around the house, but inside you’re warm and content. The decorations fill your home with cheer, and the candles you’d lit this afternoon are flickering merrily, giving off the comforting scents of Christmas. This year, especially, you’ve been filled with nostalgia for everything the holidays represent.

“Y’know this is our last Christmas that it’ll be just the two of us,” You say softly, turning to Osamu with a grin. He returns it, his hand coming to rest on your middle once more.

“Yeah,” He breathes, rubbing his thumb gently against your stomach. 

“Just think,” You sigh happily, “Next year we’ll have an extra little stocking to hang up, and extra little gifts to wrap. We can get a cute little Christmas outfit, and tiny little boots. We’ll make it the best first Christmas ever.” You hum in contentment, your mind already swirling with all of your plans.

“We will,” He agrees, pressing a kiss to your temple. “I love ya so much,” He murmurs, “Both of you. But don’t forget to enjoy this Christmas, too,” He reminds you, smiling against your cheek.

“I already am,” You assure him, snuggling in as close as the baby will allow. “I love you, too.”


	5. Fort | Oikawa Tooru x gn!reader

You’re pulled from your sleep by a tiny finger pressed into your cheek. “Hey!” You peek one eye open to find your son watching you wide-eyed, a grin breaking across his face when he sees that you’re awake. Behind him, his sister is clutching her stuffed dog to her chest, her thumb shoved into her mouth – a habit you’ve been trying to break for months. You stifle a sigh.

“Did it snow yet?” He asks hopefully, pressing in against your shoulder.

“Dunno, buddy,” You murmur, reaching out to give his cheek a pat as you feel an arm slide around your waist.

“What is it?” Tooru mumbles, pressing his face into your neck. 

“Ask your children,” You hum, resignedly patting the bed for them to clamber up. They’re quick to take you up on the offer, and soon the two of them are happily sandwiched in between you.

“So what’s got you two up so early on a Saturday?” Tooru asks, combing gently through your daughter’s hair with his fingers to untangle the biggest knots. 

“You said it was gonna snow today, and me an’ Sissy wanna see it!” Your son announces with a grin. You know they’ve been looking forward to this ever since the snow prediction showed up in the forecast. 

“Ah,” Tooru nods slowly, “Well then, let’s take a look.” He slides out of bed, padding over to the window and reaching for the curtains. He pauses dramatically, grinning at the excited looks already spreading across each of their faces. “You watch. I’ll open these curtains and it’ll be snowing!” With a flourish, he raises the blinds to reveal the cold, dismal morning. There isn’t a flake of snow in sight.

“Well, that’s disappointing.” He murmurs, meeting your eyes as the kids visibly deflate. Your daughter’s eyes fill with tears threatening to overflow at any moment.

“You said it was gonna snow today,” Your son repeats, only this time it sounds a lot more like an accusation. Tooru laughs nervously, reaching for your daughter and lifting her in his arms before any of the tears can spill down her cheeks.

“We can still have fun without snow! I know – what do we want for breakfast?” He nudges your daughter, and her lower lip stops quivering for a few moments.

“Pancakes?” She asks in a small voice, her thumb poised to go back in her mouth as she sniffles.

“Yeah!” Your son bounces onto his knees, his disappointment already mostly forgotten. “With M&Ms?” He looks at you hopefully, and you grin, giving his hair a ruffle.

“Of course. Who wants to help?”

“Me!” They chorus in unison, your daughter squirming out of Tooru’s arms and dashing off after her brother towards the kitchen.

“Nice save,” You chuckle, getting to your feet and looping your arms around his neck for a few moments.

“Hmm,” He leans in to press a light kiss to your lips, “We’ll see how long it lasts.”

“Keep them busy,” You grin, stealing one last peck before making your way to the kitchen. It won’t be too hard to do. Snow or no, you know your kids love all the time they get to spend with their dad. It’s quiet days like these that you treasure the most.

By the time breakfast is finished, the kitchen is a mess, but it’s also filled with the laughter of your children and husband. Tooru is leaning across the table to tussle with your son over the last piece of bacon, and your daughter is clapping her hands in delight at the scuffle. Even though you both know who the bacon will go to in the end, Tooru is putting on a good show.

For a few moments, you’re content just to sit back and watch them as you drain the last few swallows of your tea. Soon, though, the bacon is gone, and your son slides out of his seat and walks over to the window. He peers over the sill and emits an audible sigh when he sees the bare yard outside. You and Tooru share a silent look before he stands, too.

“What do you say we build a fort in the living room?” He asks, watching as a grin breaks across your daughter’s face. Slowly, your son turns from the window.

“And can we watch a movie, too?” He asks hopefully.

“I don’t see why not,” Tooru nods, “It is Saturday, after all.” That’s all it takes for the two of them to rush into the living room with Tooru close behind, leaving you in the kitchen to tidy up a bit. You give your head a shake. If nothing else, they’re easily distracted.

By the time you make your way into the living room, construction is well underway. The cushions have all come off the couch, and a sheet is stretched between the couch and a chair. The kids seem to have gathered every blanket in the house to spread on the floor, and you have to admit that the little nest they’ve created for the four of you looks incredibly comfy.

“What do you think?” Tooru asks you as he stands to his feet, surveying his handiwork. 

“Looks like the perfect place to watch a movie. Whose turn is it to pick?” You look between your kids, and your son waves his hand excitedly, jumping to his feet and rushing over to the movie shelf. 

As he contemplates his suggestion, your daughter tugs on your hand. “Can we have popcorn?”

You laugh. “We just finished breakfast!”

“Aww,” She pushes her lower lip into a pout, “But I’m hungry after all that hard work!” She gives you her best puppy dog eyes. “Pleeeaase?” When Tooru turns to look at you, you’re struck by how identical his expression is to hers. It’s no mystery where she picked up that trick.

“Yeah, please?” He echoes, and you try to stifle your laughter as you shake your head. With those two around, saying no has quickly become next to impossible for you.

“Well, alright,” You finally give in as your son presents you with his selection. You read the title aloud: “How the Grinch Stole Christmas? Sounds good to everyone?” With an emphatic nod from your daughter, you put it in the player on your way to the kitchen to pop the popcorn. When you return, it’s already started playing, and everyone’s already cuddled up in the fort. The only light comes from the TV and the lit Christmas tree in the corner, playing across the faces of the people you love the most. You get caught up watching them until your son smacks the spot next to him.

“Come on! I saved this spot just for you.” You crawl inside, handing Tooru the popcorn as you get settled in. When you’re situated, your son snuggles into your side, grinning up at you. “Thank you,” he intones dutifully before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. In response, you pull him a little closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

As the movie plays, you feel Tooru reach behind the kids, silently linking his first two fingers with yours. You glance his way, and he flashes a soft smile in your direction before turning his attention back to the movie. You twine your fingers with his a little more snugly. He gives them a quick squeeze, which you return. On the screen, you watch a smile spread across the Grinch’s face. In this moment, your own heart feels like it’s grown three sizes.

As the credits roll, Tooru untangles himself from the blankets and your daughter with a groan. “I’m so thirsty after all of that popcorn,” He crawls out of the fort and makes it halfway to the kitchen before he comes to a stop by the window.

“I think everyone’s going to want to see this,” He sing-songs, and that’s all it takes for the kids to scramble to their feet, practically shoving each other out of the way to be first out of the fort. You crawl out behind them, just in time to see them run to the window and look out with wonderment written across their faces. 

You join Tooru behind them, watching the snow fall as the world is slowly covered in white. He reaches his arm around you, pulling you in against his side. He presses a soft kiss to your temple. “Now it looks like Christmas,” He murmurs, and you hum in agreement, feeling his smile against yours as you steal a quick kiss.


	6. Sweater | Kozume Kenma x gn!reader

It’s a bit comical, really. Kenma’s streaming room is normally sparsely decorated. Aside from a few strategically placed posters on the walls, there isn’t much else to add visual interest. He likes to keep it clean and uncluttered. Ever since the first of December, however, the slice of wall that’s within the camera frame has been decked out with a festive garland and lights. He’s even strung some multi-colored lights along the top of his chair.

He claims it’s all for the viewers. He says they get a kick out of seeing the Christmas decorations this time of year, and that’s all there is to it. You know better, though. You heard him humming softly to himself as he put them up. The rest of the house has been your domain to decorate, but this little corner belongs to him.

You stand outside the room now, rapping softly on the door jamb as you peer in through the partly open door. Kenma turns his head a bit and motions to you with a flick of his fingers. It’s his signal to you that it’s alright to enter.

“Hey,” You say, grinning as he leans his head back on his chair, looking up at you with a lopsided half smile. You lean down as he cranes his neck a little farther, pressing a quick upside down kiss to your lips.

“The stream is starting in a few minutes,” He informs you, eyes returning to his computer screen as he taps a few keys before swiveling his chair in your direction. “Did you get the gifts you wanted?”

“Yup,” You lift the shopping bag into his line of sight, “And I got something for you, too.”

“Yeah?” He reaches for his headphones, sliding them around his neck. “I won’t look,” He assures you.

“No, it’s for now!” You reach into the bag and pull out the sweater, holding it on display for him. He quirks an eyebrow, looking from it to you. “I got you a Christmas sweater!” You say unnecessarily, “I thought maybe you could wear it to stream.”

“There’s a cat on it,” He says, lips twitching against the smile you know he’s holding back. You hum in agreement. “It’s wearing a Santa hat,” He purses his lips, still fighting the smile.

“I knew you’d love it,” You say smugly as he sets his headphones back on his desk and unzips his hoodie.

“I didn’t say I love it,” He says as he reaches for it, tugging it over his head anyway.

“You didn’t have to,” You reach out and pinch his cheek gently as he adjusts the sweater, laughing at the way his nose crinkles in distaste. “It’s so cute on you,” You coo, earning a disgruntled eye roll. “And don’t worry, I have the matching one!” You reach into the bag again and show him the sweater you’d purchased for yourself. 

He huffs out a soft chuckle. “Of course you do,” He shakes his head, then reaches for his headphones. “I’m starting the stream now,” He says, settling them down over his ears. For just a few moments before leaving the room, you take in the sight of him in the sweater, framed by the decorations behind him. It makes quite the festive picture, and you know it’s going to come up in the chat. You lean in for one last quick kiss before you duck out to let him do his thing.

Whenever he streams, it means you have some time to yourself. Sometimes you’ll run some errands or do housework or go out with friends, but on this cold winter night you’re content to have a quiet evening. After you put away your other purchases and the dishwasher is humming in the kitchen, you prepare yourself a mug of tea and carry it to your bedroom. 

Cozied up under the covers with the new book you’d been dying to read, you don’t even realize how late it’s getting until Kenma comes in. You set your book aside as he shuffles around the room getting ready for bed. When he tosses the sweater in the hamper, you speak up. “So, did they like it?”

He nods, lifting the covers and slipping in next to you. “Yeah, they liked it,” he confirms, “A couple of people asked where it came from. Someone guessed that you made me wear it.” He chuckles.

“I’ll get you a link for it,” You promise, “And I didn’t _make you_ wear it,” You shove his shoulder playfully, and he turns to you with a soft smile.

“I know,” He murmurs, “But they don’t have to know that.” You shove him again, and he laughs. 

“You can’t lie to me,” You say, “I know how much you like the sweater and your decorations. It’s okay to like Christmas, you know. It’s a pretty great holiday.”

“Yeah,” He sighs, leaning against you and sliding his hand down your arm to squeeze your fingers, “I like it, but I’ll be just as happy when it’s over. It just gets so busy. It’s exhausting.”

“We’re not busy now,” You say softly, leaning your head on his shoulder. He rests his cheek on the top of your head.

“Nope,” He murmurs, and you feel the press of his lips on the crown of your head. You turn to look at him, leaning in to kiss the small smile on his lips. “This part of Christmas time isn’t so bad,” He hums, knocking his nose against yours and pressing one more kiss to your lips.


	7. Glimmer | Bokuto Koutarou x gn!reader

Last year, you had missed out on the annual tradition. Your daughter had been so small, and you and Koutarou had been too exhausted to even think about bundling her up and going out into the cold evening just to see some Christmas lights. This year, though, you’re reviving it. Your daughter is a sweet, bubbly one-year-old now, and she’s already awestruck by the sights less than five minutes after leaving your apartment.

“Look!” Koutarou is saying, bouncing her in his arms as you stop in front of a particularly festive shop display. Her lips form a small O as she watches the toy train drive around its track in the window. Watching the lights reflect on her mesmerized face, you can’t help the smile that creeps on your own face. You’ve always loved walking around the city this time of year, but watching it through your daughter’s eyes makes it feel even more magical.

Your next stop is the tree in the square, stretching into the sky and decked out with shiny balls, sparkling decorations, and twinkling lights. Her eyes are glued to the tree, but you and Koutarou can’t help watching her. You feel your heart well up as the wonder grows on her face. You’ve never seen her eyes go quite so wide before. Over her head, you meet Koutarou’s gaze, and he grins at you.

“She loves it,” He says softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. She’s so fascinated by the tree that she doesn’t even react to the touch. You brush a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

“Yeah,” You adjust the bottom of her coat so that it fits her a little more snugly, “I don’t think she even feels the cold right now.” You laugh softly. She’s bundled up from head to toe, but you’re sure her exposed cheeks must be starting to feel the chill.

“You kidding? She’s a little space heater,” Koutarou snuggles her a little closer, “I don’t think she gets cold.”

“Maybe I should hold her,” You laugh, running your gloved hands up and down your arms. You hadn’t been feeling the cold too much, but now that you’ve been stopped in front of the tree for a while, it’s starting to seep in at the edges. 

“Are you cold?” He asks, and you shake your head.

“I’m alright, it’s just a little chilly,” You insist. “Once we get moving again, I’ll start to warm up a bit.”

“Well then what do you say we head over to the park and get some hot chocolate and snack?” At that word, your daughter’s ears perk up, and she looks between the two of you with a grin spreading across her face.

“Nack?” She asks excitedly, wriggling in Koutarou’s arms. 

“Yeah! We’re gonna get a snack,” He promises, earning a pleased giggle. It’s his fault, really, that ‘snack’ had been one of her first words – a byproduct of him slipping her “just a little snack” between meals for nearly the last nine months. To say she’s spoiled rotten by her Dada is an understatement, but you can’t help but smile when you see them together. Her bright smile is already starting to mirror his.

“Ready?” He turns to you, and you nod. “If you’re cold, you can put your hand in my pocket.” Without waiting for a response, he shifts your daughter to one hip and reaches for your hand, wrapping his own around it and slipping them both into the deep pocket of his coat. You tuck your other hand into the crook of his elbow, surprised by how much warmer you feel just this much closer to him. You rest your cheek on his shoulder for a few moments, and he smiles at you. 

“Better?” He asks as you start walking toward the park, and you nod.

“Much,” You hum, giving his hand a squeeze. He returns it, holding tight onto your fingers in his pocket. 

When you finally reach the park and the food stands scattered around, he’s forced to let go of your hand so that you can fish your wallet from your bag and pay the vendor. The warmth of his hand is soon replaced by a steaming cup of cocoa, and you hold the huge, warm pastry you’d purchased in the other. 

With the only free hand between you, Koutarou pulls pieces off of the pastry, handing them to your daughter. She pops them into her mouth happily.

“Here, lemme have a few sips of that.” He takes the cocoa from you, and you use the opportunity to pull off a big piece of the treat, humming in contentment to yourself as you savor it.

“Wonder where she got her love of snacks from?” He asks with a teasing grin as he hands the cocoa back to you.

“I wouldn’t know,” You reply airily, a giggle slipping out.

You keep walking for a bit longer. Soon, the cocoa and pastry are gone, and your hands are empty again. A combination of her full belly and the lateness of the hour have made your daughter drowsy, and it isn’t long before her cheek is pillowed on Koutarou’s shoulder.

“Ready to go home?” He asks softly, reaching for your hand again. 

“Let’s go,” You nod as he pockets your linked hands again, and you gladly take the opportunity to sidle a little closer to him. Before you start walking again, you tilt your chin in his direction, and it’s all the invitation he needs. With the press of his lips against yours, the cold is little more than a distant memory.


	8. Present | Miya Atsumu x gn!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... so I sort of completely flaked on posting the rest of these, but I'll be adding the rest over the next few days! Sorry for the super long delay!

You’ve been here for a little over a week now, and every morning when you wake up it still takes you a few moments to remember: It’s winter break. You’re spending it with Atsumu in his apartment. He’s asleep next to you. This isn’t a dream.

This morning when you wake up, though, Atsumu isn’t asleep. When you roll over, he’s watching you, chin resting on his crossed arms. A slow smile spreads across his face when he sees you’re awake.

“Mornin’,” His drawl is still heavy with sleep. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” You echo, letting out a soft giggle when he reaches out to brush a wayward strand of hair away from your face. For a few moments, he lets his palm rest on your cheek, something soft settling on his features. You reach up and link your fingers with his, and he leans forward to press a kiss to your lips.

“You ready to start breakfast?” He asks as he pulls away. You shake your head and smile.

“Hungry, are we?” You hum with a chuckle.

“Always,” He nods, throwing the blanket aside. “And besides, we’d better get started if we want t’ get to yer parents’ on time.”

You agree, rolling out of bed with a groan. You have to admit, being here with Atsumu is miles better than the tiny apartment you’re staying in while you finish university. It’s cramped and outdated in comparison, but until you graduate at the end of the year, it will have to do.

Atsumu’s kitchen is well-equipped with appliances and gadgets, half of which you’re convinced he’s never used, but you’ve certainly been making good use of them in the time you’ve been here. Now, he pulls out the waffle maker while you start mixing the batter. The scent of the coffee brewing in the pot is filling the kitchen, and it’s comfortable to work alongside of Atsumu like this. You can’t help but think that it’s certainly something you could get used to.

“This looks amazing,” He says, reaching for his fork and stabbing a waffle the moment the food is on the table. You take a sip of your orange juice and watch with a small smile as he pours syrup on his waffles, carefully filling each pocket.

“Mmm,” He hums to himself in pure delight as he takes the first huge bite. You spread butter and syrup on your own waffle, and soon you’re digging in as well.  
“Thanks fer makin’ breakfast,” He says as he helps himself to another serving. He’s said the same thing at nearly every meal, and you always brush it off.

“I like cooking, you know that.” You shrug. “And besides, doing it in your kitchen is a treat.”

He grins. “Yeah? I’m glad.” He pushes his plate away with a satisfied groan. “I’m so full. How about we open our presents now?” He looks at you hopefully.

“Someone’s eager,” You laugh, “I don’t know what you think I got you, but I promise it’s not really that exciting.”

“I’m excited for you to open your present!” He insists, standing to put his plate and cup in the sink. You follow suit, and then the two of you make your way to the living room and the tiny tree set up there. The box with your name on it doesn’t even fit underneath it, so it’s setting right beside it.

You can’t lie – you’ve been side-eyeing this box ever since it appeared by the tree. You have a few guesses as to what it could be. Maybe it’s that Nespresso machine you’ve been hinting after, or that box set bundle of your favorite series that you’ve had in your Amazon cart for four months now. Maybe, you let yourself hope, it’s that special edition console that was just released a week ago. Of course, if it is, your present for Atsumu will pale in comparison.

You pick up the small box. “Here, open yours first,” You hand it to him and take the seat next to him on the couch. 

“Okay,” He agrees quickly, carefully pulling on the ribbon until it comes undone. He unwraps the box and lifts the lid, revealing the watch you’d picked out for him. You lean in hopefully, watching his face for his reaction.

“I thought you needed a nice watch. For when you go to dinners and stuff,” You explain as he lifts it out of the box.

“It’s perfect,” He grins, immediately putting it on and adjusting it on his wrist. It looks almost comical with his mismatched pajamas. “Thank you, baby. I love it.” He leans in and presses a kiss to your lips, but pulls back quickly and grabs the box from the floor. “Now your turn!” He hands you the box and perches on the edge of the couch cushion, eyes glued to you. 

You pull back the wrapping paper, revealing a nondescript box. When you pry it open and peer inside, you see… another wrapped box. “Ah,” You pull it out slowly. “Very funny.” You glance at him, and he’s still just watching you, lower lip pulled slightly between his teeth. You peel the wrapping paper off of the next box and open it, only to find yet another wrapped box inside. “Tsumu,” You can’t help but sigh.

“Just open it!” He presses, leaning a little further forward. You do as he says, and you aren’t quite as surprised to find yet another smaller wrapped box inside. You’re starting to wonder how long he’s been collecting these boxes. Resignedly, you mentally cross off your hopes for the gift as the size of the boxes decreases.

“What is this?” You finally frown when you pull out what you hope is the last box. He’s sitting with his chin in his hand and his fingers covering his grin, and he gestures with a jerk of his head for you to open it. “Seems like an awful lot of work for a pair of air pods or something,” You mutter, picking at the tape he’s generously wrapped the box in. It takes you some time to peel the layers away. Atsumu is surprisingly silent during this ordeal. For such an elaborate prank, you’d expect him to be goading you a little more.

Finally, you get the tape peeled away. This box is about the same size as the one his watch had come in. You lift the lid, and it isn’t the fancy wireless ear buds you’d started to expect. Instead, it’s a felt-covered box. Slowly, you lift it out, realization starting to dawn on you. When you look up, Atsumu has slid down to the floor in front of you, propped up on one knee. He plucks the box from your surprised fingers and cracks it open to reveal a beautiful, intricately designed ring. 

He clears his throat. “Y/N, I love you so much. I know bein’ with me isn’t always easy, but for some reason you’ve stuck around. And I’m glad ya did.” He pauses to huff out a nervous chuckle. “So if you’ll have me, it’d seriously make me the happiest man in the world if ya’d agree to marry me.”

Your fingers have flown to your lips. “Tsumu!” You squeak out between them. “Yes. Yes! Of course I will!” You slide off the couch too and throw your arms around his neck. Immediately, he pulls you close, pressing his face into the crook of your neck for a few moments and letting out a muffled sound that’s something akin to a squeal.

“I love ya so much!” He repeats, pulling away just enough to kiss you, lips sliding insistently against yours and deepening the kiss.

“I love you too,” You say against his lips as you finally pull away, a brilliant smile stretching across your face as you close your eyes to lean your forehead against his. “Wow,” You breathe finally, pulling back enough to look into his face. “I can’t believe I’m marrying such a jerk!” You swat his shoulder, and he throws his head back and lets out a loud, giddy burst of laughter.

“Ya sure are,” He smirks, leaning in for just one more kiss.


	9. Glow | Kuroo Tetsurou x gn!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Christmas morning fluff & nothing more

You wake up and stretch luxuriously in the empty bed. As you gain consciousness, you sit upright with a start. The only sign of your husband is the rumpled blanket next to you, his spot cool to the touch. Your eyes immediately go to the crib in the corner. It’s also empty. 

Rubbing at the sleep still in your eyes, you slide out of bed, padding down the hall in search of the rest of your little family. In the doorway to the living room, you pause. The Christmas tree is lit, the soft glow falling on Tetsurou stretched out on the couch, his head tipped back on the armrest as he emits a soft snore. Your daughter is sprawled on his chest, her head nuzzled in beneath his chin.

When you get closer, you notice that one of her small fists is closed around a handful of his t-shirt, and you bite down on your lip to halt the smile that’s stretching wide across your face. For a few moments, you stand by the couch just watching them as they sleep, feeling your heart swell with warmth in your chest. 

These last few months haven’t been easy. Slowly, you and Tetsurou have been learning to survive everything from late night feedings to early morning diaper changes to inconsolable tears - not always your daughter’s. Even so, you wouldn’t trade a moment of it for anything. 

He must sense your presence, because Tetsurou finally stirs, a sleepy smile finding its way onto his face as he looks up at you. “Morning,” He murmurs as he carefully scoots upright, doing his best not to jostle your daughter too much in the process. “Merry Christmas,” He adds as you curl in next to him, tucking against his side as he reaches his arm around you.

“Merry Christmas,” You echo softly as he presses a kiss to your temple. “What’re you two doing out here?”

He looks down at your daughter’s peaceful face for a few moments before responding. “She was starting to fuss,” He whispers, “So I took her out here to look at the tree for a little bit, because I know how much she loves it. But I guess we both ended up falling asleep,” He chuckles under his breath, bouncing her gently in his arms.

You nod with a hum. “Sorry I didn’t hear her,” You reach out to run a fingertip down her soft cheek, and she scrunches her nose for a few moments but doesn’t wake.

“You were tired,” He shrugs. “I wanted to let you sleep. You’re up with her a lot, so I figured it’s my turn.” His cheek comes to rest on the top of your head, and for a few moments, you fall into a comfortable silence. Your gaze wanders to the window and the gray winter morning. Frosty patterns curl around the edges of the window pane, the watery light that streams in mingling with the warm yellow glow of the tree. Combined with the sight of your husband cradling your daughter next to you, the scene makes a perfect picture. A content sigh slips from your lips.

“What’re you thinking about?” Tetsurou asks then, turning to look at you with a soft smile that says he already knows the answer. You return his smile, tilting your head just a little closer to his. 

“About how perfect this feels right now,” You say softly. Instead of responding, he closes the distance between you, pressing a tender kiss to your lips. You deepen it, tilting your head to fit your lips more perfectly with his. 

When you finally pull away, your attention shifts back to your daughter, pressed between the two of you and still fast asleep. You lean your head against his. Sometimes, it feels like you could watch her sleep forever. Before long, you know she’ll be ready for breakfast and you’ll have no choice but to start the day, but for now you’re content to savor these quiet moments in the glow of the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot more where this came from on my blog! Check out [@krisdreaming](http://krisdreaming.tumblr.com) if you'd like to read more <3


End file.
